barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Please and Thank You / Egg-Cellent Adventures (Standard Version)
2010 in 2015 Opening Previews * Universal Pictures FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 94 * Part 1: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 11 Version) * Part 2: TMW - Chapter 1 * Part 3: The Land of Make Believe (2007 Version) * Part 4: TMW - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Good Manners (2007 Version) * Part 6: TMW - Chapter 3 * Part 7: What Should I Do (2007 Version) * Part 8: TMW - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Please and Thank You (2007 Version) * Part 10: TMW - Chapter 5 * Part 11: A Friend Like You (2007 Version) * Part 12: Barney's Music Box - Hickory Dickory Dock * Part 13: TM - Chapter 1 * Part 14: Being Together (2002 Version) * Part 15: TM - Chapter 2 * Part 16: Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (2002 Version) * Part 17: TM - Chapter 3 * Part 18: The Tea Party Medley (2002 Version) * Part 19: TM - Chapter 4 * Part 20: Please and Thank You (2002 Version) * Part 21: TM - Chapter 5 * Part 22: Clean Up Do Your Share (2002 Version) * Part 23: TM - Chapter 6 * Part 24: Silly Sounds (2002 Version) * Part 25: TM - Chapter 7 * Part 26: Good Manners (2002 Version) * Part 27: TM - Chapter 8 * Part 28: I Love You (2002 Version) * Part 29: TM - Chapter 9 * Part 30: Barney's Music Box - Old MacDonald Had a Farm * Part 31: CH - Chapter 1 * Part 32: The Friendship Song (2004 Version) * Part 33: CH - Chapter 2 * Part 34: The Clapping Song (2004 Version) * Part 35: CH - Chapter 3 * Part 36: Saying Be Careful Means I Love You (2004 Version) * Part 37: CH - Chapter 4 * Part 38: Clean Up (2004 Version) * Part 39: CH - Chapter 5 * Part 40: I'm Glad I Had a Brother (2004 Version) * Part 41: CH - Chapter 6 * Part 42: The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (2004 Version) * Part 43: CH - Chapter 7 * Part 44: No Matter What the Name (2004 Version) * Part 45: CH - Chapter 8 * Part 46: Laugh with Me (2004 Version) * Part 47: CH - Chapter 9 * Part 48: Taking Turns (2004 Version) * Part 49: CH - Chapter 10 * Part 50: Being Together (2004 Version) * Part 51: CH - Chapter 11 * Part 52: I Love You (2004 Version) * Part 53: CH - Chapter 12 * Part 54: Barney's Please and Thank You Credits * Part 55: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 10 Version) * Part 56: Rabbits - Chapter 1 * Part 57: Jungle Adventure (2006 Version) * Part 58: Rabbits - Chapter 2 * Part 59: The Hopping Song (2006 Version) * Part 60: Rabbits - Chapter 3 * Part 61: Let's Take Care of our Pets (2006 Version) * Part 62: Rabbits - Chapter 4 * Part 63: Do Your Ears Hang Low (2006 Version) * Part 64: Rabbits - Chapter 5 * Part 65: A Friend Like You (2006 Version) * Part 66: Barney's Music Box - The Itsy Bitsy Spider * Part 67: MG - Chapter 1 * Part 68: The Land of Mother Goose (2006 Version) * Part 69: MG - Chapter 2 * Part 70: Little Miss Muffet (2006 Version) * Part 71: MG - Chapter 3 * Part 72: Polly Put the Kettle On (2006 Version) * Part 73: MG - Chapter 4 * Part 74: Little Boy Blue (2006 Version) * Part 75: MG - Chapter 5 * Part 76: I'm Mother Goose (2006 Version) * Part 77: MG - Chapter 6 * Part 78: The Mother Goose Medley (2006 Version) * Part 79: MG - Chapter 7 * Part 80: A Friend Like You (2006 Version) * Part 81: Barney's Music Box - Hickory Dickory Dock * Part 82: DAF - Chapter 1 * Part 83: The Brahm's Lullaby (2006 Version) * Part 84: DAF - Chapter 2 * Part 85: The Friendship Song (2006 Version) * Part 86: DAF - Chapter 3 * Part 87: Splash and Sprinkle (2006 Version) * Part 88: DAF - Chapter 4 * Part 89: The Fishing Song (2006 Version) * Part 90: DAF - Chapter 5 * Part 91: The Duckies Do (2006 Version) * Part 92: DAF - Chapter 6 * Part 93: I Love You (2006 Version) * Part 94 and Final Part: Egg Cellent Adventures Credits Coming Soon on YouTube * Yes!!!!! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * The Magic Words * Tee-riffic Manners * Caring Hearts! * Rabbits * Mother Goose (Episode) * Ducks and Fish Category:Barney & Friends Fourth Generation